


Lookalike

by Castle_of_Mud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Where is this going?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castle_of_Mud/pseuds/Castle_of_Mud
Summary: No one questioned the Supreme Leader's motives, no matter how violent or irrational his actions had become.Then he began to take young women from the worlds they invaded, and the whispered rumors of what exactly was going on with Kylo Ren's "collection" spread like wildfire.  What was he doing with them? Why did some of them never return from his quarters?And why were they always dressed in garments similar to those of a certain rebel scavenger?(Takes place over a very short period of time between "Last Jedi" and "Rise of Skywalker")





	1. Chapter 1

Things had changed since Crait. It was whispered in dark corners, only in times of absolute privacy. The new Supreme Leader was a man few wanted to speak to, and even less wanted to disappoint. No one could say what exactly had transpired during that time of chaos, but whatever it was, it lit a fire under the ass of the New Order.

At least, it lit one under Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Daily he executed officers for the slightest mistake. Ships and weapons were bought and built at an alarming rate. Workers were fainting from exhaustion, filling up the infirmary. On top of it all they were still going from planet to planet, searching for the tiniest shred of evidence that the Resistance had been there.

Of course, no one questioned why they were tracking the Resistance. That's what the New Order did: Find the rebels, wipe them out, bring justice and order to the galaxy.

But never had they hunted the rebels with such...vigor.

Perhaps it was because they were so close to finishing the Resistance once and for all. After all, only a mere handful had escaped the last encounter. Or perhaps Ren was, as many had clandestinely predicted, a more cruel and painstakingly goal-oriented leader than Snoke.

The most popular theory was that it had something to do with the sudden death of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Which meant it had to be about the girl. She was the reason for Ren's exponentially robust hatred and drive.

A few had been there when Ren found her in a small transport pod. They saw her cuffed and taken up to Snoke's chambers by Ren himself. Next thing everyone knew, Snoke was dead, Ren was Supreme Leader, and they were fighting the rapidly diminishing Rebellion on red clay and salt. Rumor had it the girl not only slipped out of Ren's grasp, she also killed Snoke and his entire Elite Praetorian Guard.

She must have shattered Ren's entire world in front of his eyes--and got away with it

Now Ren was out for blood. He wouldn't rest until the rebels and the girl were brought to heel.

So they went from planet to planet, destroying civilizations, torturing inhabitants for information, and bringing the galaxy under control.

And then Ren began to exhibit odd behavior.

It began on the eighth planet they invaded. It was a small world where the people lived in simplicity, mainly as farmers or scribes. Thriving lands meant the civilization lived in relative comfort, but they worked hard for it. They bent all-too-easily under the New Order.

Unfortunately not even the dregs hiding in the small corners of the agrarian planet had heard of the Rebellion's existence.

It was hardly more than a fable to them. The Jedi, the Force, Skywalker--most of them had never heard these words. Kylo Ren, lately prone to even more violent outbursts, came down to the planet himself to survey the people. Ever since Crait he had a slight glaze over his eyes, as if someone or something wholly primal had taken control of his mind. It made his soldiers uneasy, and they wished he still had a mask to hide those dark, bottomless eyes. Ren looked over the faces of the scared farmers, most on their knees, none threatening to resist, all waiting for their fate. "Two lines," Ren ordered flatly, "adult females on one side, everyone else on the other."

"Do the women have information, sir?" One stormtrooper dared to question. Without looking Ren raised a hand and the stormtrooper fell to his knees, clutching at his own throat. "If they do or don't, soldier," Ren hissed, "was it worth your life to question my motives?" The stormtrooper sputtered and gasped behind his mask, raising his hand in a plea for mercy. The other soldiers stared ahead silently, all thinking the same thing:

Supreme Leaders are not known for their mercy.

With a sputter the stormtrooper fell forward, lifeless, and before his head hit the dirt Ren ordered again: "Two lines." His soldiers rushed to comply and soon there were two lines of frightened farmers. Ren didn't bother a glance towards the men and children, but began walking up and down, scanning the faces of the women. He stopped a few times, to roughly grab a chin and bring terrified eyes to meet his. What was he was searching for? Could he sense rebels? Rebel family members?

In the end, three women were taken away in handcuffs. They went calmly, a few silent tears falling with a last look at their families. Ren returned to his private ship without another word, and the New Order left without an explanation.

Not that anyone other than Kylo Ren could explain what had just happened.

The three captives were ushered into a grandly decorated bedroom large enough to hold a small gala. The escorting Captain commanded them to bathe and rest and above all remain in this room unless instructed otherwise. One of the captives, Sura, braved the question on everyone's mind, "Why are we here?"

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has ordered it," replied the Captain blankly, "and his order is law. The New Order welcomes you."

With that the door slid shut, locking the three securely behind it. There was an awkward silence before another captive, Vrette, loudly asked the other burning question:

"Who the hell is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies settle into their new "home" and ponder their future. 
> 
> Then one of them makes a tiny mistake.

"Who the hell is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren?"

It was the all-important enigma, hanging in the air like thick smoke. After all, this Supreme Leader was--according to the terse Captain--the reason they were now miles and miles away from their homes. Unfortunately no one currently in the room had the answer to this question, so the women went about discovering their prison cell. Without the cold eyes of soldiers and officers roaming over their bodies, and with their hands freed from shackles, the women let out a collective sigh, happy to finally be alone.

Aryn, easily the most timid of the three, found her voice only several minutes after the Captain had left:

"Have you ever seen such wealth?" she whispered as her eyes roamed over the room, "I don't know if I should be scared or..."

"Thrilled?" sassed Vrette, followed by a disapproving 'tsk'. "You're a fool if you think we're in luck being here."

"Why do you say--"

"Over here!" Sura, eldest of the three called out, "look at this." It was a tactic to keep the conversation from becoming unpleasant, and while Aryn didn't notice, Vrette was not so easily tricked. Nevertheless, the topic was dropped when the three converged to look at Sura's discovery: the door to their room once had the capability to open from their side.

"There's a small patch here," she revealed to the other two, "it looks like they've burnt off a panel of some sort."

"So this wasn't always a prison?" asked Vrette.

"I'd hazard it was some official bedroom," nodded Sura.

Unbeknownst to all three, it belonged to Captain Phasma, but her disappearance had meant the room was long ready for other occupation.

"I don't know about you," said Vrette with a yawn and a stretch, "but if we're to stay here and wait...I could use that bath we were ordered to take..."

The women had never seen this kind of technology.

It took longer than they'd like to admit to figure out how to run a bath, but when the water finally came out, steaming and clear, they clapped and rejoiced and relaxed together in the massive tub.

But their relaxation was not without tension, as they couldn't help but ponder their fate aboard the ship.

"What if we are meant to be a sacrifice," mused Aryn innocently, "and we're being cleansed and readied just for slaughter?" 

Sura politely attempted to suppress her own smile, while Vrette snorted and grabbed a small slab of soap, nonchalantly beginning to wash her arms.

"Your head's too full of priestly nonsense. It's fairly obvious why we're here."

The other two waited on Vrette with great anticipation. She gave a sly smile, happy to have an audience.

"There's only one thing it means when armies take captives. Either they need more soldiers... or they need distraction."

Sura raised an eyebrow in distasteful judgement. 

"We're not fighters!" Aryn stammered, her eyes wide with fright. "They've seen we're farmers! I cannot be a soldier--I don't want to fight--"

"Then we're distraction," Vrette said bluntly, soaping her left arm for the twentieth time.

"What is distraction?"

"We're meant to serve."

"Drinks? Or are we to clean and cook?"

Vrette exchanged an exhausted look with Sura. "You're not a child," Vrette hissed and splashed water at Aryn, "what kind of distraction do you think you can offer a soldier?"

Aryn looked at Sura for assurance, but found only pity in her companion's eyes. Sura attempted to soothe the situation:

"We'll comfort..." but found she had nothing to say to help anyone, including herself.

Aryn blushed and looked down at the water, embarrassed.

"I don't want to..."

"You hardly have a choice," clucked Vrette. "None of us do." Then, a little more gentle:

"There are worse fates though--and look at this room. At least we're comfortable."

Aryn sniffed. "I will not be part of a harem."

"Some harem, there's only three of us here! Do you think there are more?"

"For our sake I hope so." said Sura, "With all those soldiers." Then, after a brief but contemplative pause she added, "I'll tell you something else: I would rather serve every soldier on this ship every day than have to see that man with the dark eyes again."

The other two shivered in agreement and they finished their bath in relative silence.

But the same thought tumbled around their minds, scratching and tickling and shooting fear into their bones:

Certainly he was not the Supreme Leader. Was he?

 

It became clear that time was their true enemy.

They had no idea how long it had been since they were taken. Days? Months? Hours? The constant gentle hum of the ship became a hypnotic ticking away of unfathomable seconds, and with no windows in their room they never had the chance to see a sun or moon. They couldn't even feel whether or not the ship was in flight or grounded.

The Captain was the only other person they saw, and he never made an inclination of what was going to happen to them. Or when.

Oddly enough, he seemed to run on a kind of secret clockwork. The moment the women began to feel hunger he brought them meals, rich foods spiced with exotic, delicious flavors. If the room began to feel less than pristine he sent a small droid to clean the floors and walls. Even the temperature remained at a constant, comfortable climate, but if one of them felt a slight shiver he arrived promptly with an extra blanket. The women found that sometimes if they requested an item, a pack of cards perhaps, the Captain obliged them.

For the most part.

Vrette tested him once by requesting his gun and then a view of outside but she was calmly declined.

So it continued on, three women in an opulent cage where there were never any surprises or changes.

The exquisite room where life stood still.

And because it seemed that their fate was to never leave the room, their fear of the unknown turned into an ease of the expected.

The women grew comfortable. Then they grew restless. Finally, they grew bored.

And every time they asked the Captain what was going to happen, he never had any answer except, "The Supreme Leader's order is law."

At some point, Vrette was finished with hearing that answer. She slammed her fists onto the table in front of her, sending dice and game tokens flying.

"Damn your Supreme Leader's order!"

The Captain stiffened and his hand instinctively touched his blaster.

"Can't you see--we're bored! We bathe and eat and sleep and do little else in this horrid cell! If this leader plans to kill us or give us to the soldiers--I'm happy to do it! Please! Anything than spend one more minute in this--"

"The Supreme Leader demands your presence."

This was directed at Vrette alone.

Everything stopped. 

Sura and Aryn looked from Vrette to the Captain, trying to make sense of what they had just heard. The Captain marched over and grabbed the young woman's arm roughly, pulling her close before wrapping cuffs around her hands. Vrette stood there dumbly, allowing it all to happen, and she let out the smallest whimper as the Captain marched her out of the room.

She didn't even have a second to glance back at her companions before the heavy door closed and cut them off from her. She'd probably never see them again. Only now she realized she would miss them. 

But she had wanted this. She had yelled and put on a show, and she was getting exactly what she asked for.

And now, for the first time since she had looked into those ominous, black eyes on her home planet, Vrette felt utterly afraid and desperately alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue dark music* What WILL happen to hot-headed Vrette?!  
> I'm sorry for all this set up--my plan is to have it pick up in the next one or two chapters.  
> Maybe in the future I'll mark smutty smutty chapters for those who are here for one thing ;-)  
> I'll try to update fairly soon. I have the third chapter written, but it desperately needs a rework. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time writer--WHOO HOO! I've been sitting on this whisper of an idea, and I figured the best way to complete it in my head was to simply jump in and write it! 
> 
> Please bear with me as I get the hang of this :-)


End file.
